Seven
by Lilybug0402
Summary: So we all know about Eleven and how there are people like her. What if she had a biological sister that no one has ever heard of? Dustin meets Seven (aka Sev) while he was searching the woods one nightz


**I do not own the characters mention except for Seven. All rights go to the brilliant minds of the Duffer Brothers!!**

 **Also this is my first fanfiction I'm posting on here!!! There will be more in the future!!!**

 **~Lily**

Ever since Eleven has returned from the Upside Down, Mike has spent hours with her. Will's been spending time with his family since his dramatic experience, and Lucas was spending a lot of time with Max. That left Dustin feeling left out in his friend group. He tried to hang out with Steve sometimes, but he is usually busy with doing homework or trying to win back Nancy. After a long week with his mother, Dustin decided to go out and explore the woods alone. He's been hearing strange noises lately and he wants to make sure everything's safe.

One night, while his mom was sleeping, Dustin grabbed his bag, his flashlight, and his pocket knife and ventured out into the woods. So far, everything was quiet, maybe even too quiet for Dustin. Until he heard a noise. He pointed his flashlight behind him, there was nothing there, then he pointed his flashlight to the left of him, still nothing, then he pointed his flashlight to the right of him, and he saw a girl standing right in front of him. She had long tangled brown hair and brown eyes. All she was wearing was a old large t-shirt. Dustin was horrified, so horrified that he took his pocket knife out of his bag. The girl went up to him.

"Please don't hurt me!" The girl begged.

"What are you doing here?" Dustin asked her after putting his knife down.

"I'm looking for my sister!" She replied.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Eleven."

"Holy shit!" Dustin muttered to himself.

Dustin was in complete shock. He knew they were others like Eleven who were from Hawkins lab, but most of them either died or lived far away. It never came into his mind that there could be another person like Eleven in Hawkins.

"What's your name?" Dustin asked.

The girl showed him her wrist that has 007 on it.

"Seven" he said.

She nodded, "My family calls me Sev for short."

"Well Sev, I'm Dustin. Come with me, you can stay at my house for the night and I'll bring you to see El in the morning."

Seven looked confused, "El?"

"Short for Eleven." Dustin told her, "Follow me, my house isn't that far from here.

The two of them walked to his house together. On the way there, he asked Seven about her life. Seven told him when she was a year and a half years old, she ran away from Hawkins lab. She wanted to bring Eleven with her, but they were both only babies and babies couldn't hold babies. After she left the lab, she was found by a family of bears. The bears accepted her as one of them and she was raised by them. Dustin was amazed on how she can speak in full sentences despite being raised by bears. Eleven was raised by the bad men and she couldn't speak in full sentences. She explained to him that she picked up certain phrases by hearing hunters and people in the woods frequently. Someone also left a English language book one time in the woods and she found it and learned some words through that. Seven also knows how to speak bear since she's been raised by bears.

"Wow Sev, you're a very interesting girl."

"I am?" Seven asked.

"Of course, you have the same powers as Eleven, you were raised by bears, and you taught yourself how to communicate." Dustin replied.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, not necessarily," he answered, "but it isn't a bad thing either! It's an interesting thing."

As they reached the house, Dustin took Seven to his room. He gave her a fresh pair pajamas from his drawer of and she went into the bathroom to change. When she was done, she noticed that something was watching her. She turned around and saw it was Dustin's cat, she scream and ran into Dustin's room.

"Woah! Sev are you ok?" He asked the frightened Seven.

"Mmmmmonster!!!!!" Seven shouted as she hid under his sheets.

Dustin went to investigate and he realized that it was only his cat, Tews.

"Tews what are you doing up?" He asked his cat as he picked him up and put him in his cat bed. "Now go to sleep you naughty kitty!"

Dustin went back into his room. Seven was still under the sheets, horrified of the cat. Dustin pulled the sheets and Seven screamed. Dustin quiets her down.

"It's ok Sev," he said, trying to comfort her, "that was only Tews, he's my cat."

"Cat?" She asked in confusion.

"You've never seen a cat before?" He questioned.

"We don't get many creatures out in the woods. Only deer, birds, skunks, you know, woodling creatures! What's a cat?"

"A cat? Well it's a companion, we keep them as pets. They're mainly lazy and they like to scratch stuff!"

As Dustin was explaining to Seven what a cat was, they both started to get sleepy. Eventually, they were both out like a light. The next morning, Dustin told Seven to climb out the window and to wait for him outside. He needed to get dress and talk to his mother before taking Seven to see Eleven. She agreed and climbed out the window. Dustin asked his mom if it was ok to go to Mike's house, she said yes as long as he isn't out too late. So Dustin took Seven and the two rode his bike to Mike's house.

"Here we are." He explained to her "Mike's house."

"Who's Mike?" She asked.

"One of my best friends, and Eleven's."

"Mike." She repeated.

Dustin knocked on the door, Mike's sister Nancy answered. Seven confused her as Mike since Dustin didn't mention that Mike had siblings. Nancy told him that Mike was in the basement waiting for Eleven to come over. Dustin and Seven came into Mike's house and Dustin told Seven to wait in the doorway to the basement for a moment. Then, Dustin went downstairs.

"Hey Mike!" Dustin greeted.

"Dustin!" Mike replied, "what are you doing here?"

"Well there's someone I like you and ask to meet."

"Two questions. Who and Why?"

"You can come down now!" Dustin told Seven.

Then Seven slowly walked down the stairs. She was a little bit shy, but Dustin told her that it was ok. Mike wasn't going to hurt her.

. "Who is she?" Mike asked Dustin.

"Mike, I'd like you to meet Seven. Sev for short" Dustin told him.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"No way!" Mike exclaimed, "Are you?"

Seven nodded, "Not just related because of being from the Lab either. I'm biologically related to her."

"What is she doing here?" Mike asked Dustin.

"I'm looking for Eleven. I want to see her."

"Mike, you want to know what the coolest part about her is?" Dustin asked him.

"I don't know if this whole Seven thing is cool." He replied.

"Well it is! She was raised by bears and taught herself how to talk."

As they were talking. Eleven came downstairs. Her short brown hair was all curly and she was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. Seven looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Mike!" Eleven exclaimed as she came down.

"Hey El!" Mike replied, "There's someone who you should meet!"

El cautiously went up to Seven, and they stared at each other for a while. Seven wiped away all of her tears.

"Eleven?" Seven said to her, "It's me, Seven. Your sister!"

"Sister?" El asked.

Seven pulled up the sleeve of her pajamas and showed her the tattoo that she has. Eleven started to tear up too. She knew there was more of her out there. She even met one a few months ago. The fact that she's found another one, one that was also biologically related to her, was a miracle for her. The two hugged for a very long time after that. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"How did you find me?" Eleven asked her, her arms still wrapped around Seven's back.

"I had a feeling you've escaped the lab." Seven answered, "and then I lost that feeling, then I few months later, I felt it again."

"Stay?"

"Yes El, I'm here to stay."

"Where is she going to stay?" Mike asked, "No way Hopper's going to let another Eleven stay with him!"

"I stay with Dustin." Seven told him.

"I don't know Sev." Dustin replied, "I would love to have you stay with me, but what about my mom? She doesn't know about you."

"I will be quiet!" Seven promised, "She will never know that I exist."

Dustin agreed to take Seven in. After Seven came into their lives, a series of adventures began.

To be continued

 **I hope you guys like it and please tell me what I can do better!!**


End file.
